Où Kagami n'est plus un prédateur
by Kuro-hagi
Summary: Aomine et Kagami se rendent à un bal costumé organisé par Akashi


**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 13/11/2017

 **Genre:** Romance - Yaoi

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Happy Birthday Futae !

Un petit OS cadeau pour Futae, auteure de talent. J'espère qu'il vous plaira à tous !

Futae : J'espère tu apprécieras ce modeste cadeau !

J'espère que tu comprendras pourquoi j'ai écrit ça, que tu verras les clins d'œil et que comme moi tu riras bien sur certains passages en te rappelant des conversations qu'on n'a pu avoir dans le week-end pendant que j'écrivais ça. (à croire que tu lis dans mes pensées parfois !)

Enjoy ma belle ! Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire !

 **Remerciements:** Merci à PerigrinTouque pour la relecture très utile et en plus à la dernière minute ! (Oui… je m'y prends TOUJOURS à la dernière minute pour les cadeaux ^^ on se refait pas)

* * *

Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ?! Sérieusement ?! Non mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même après tout. Il pratiquait l'Aomine depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'il ne fallait jamais au grand jamais accepter un pari avec lui. Il se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir. Il était tout bonnement ridicule dans cette tenue.

"Oi ! Tu vas sortir de là oui ?"

Aomine tambourina à la porte de la salle de bain.

"Ça va ! Je sors."

Kagami soupira. Il réajusta le noeud papillon. Ça démangeait un peu sans chemise. Oh fuck… C'était tellement ridicule. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte alors qu'Aomine allait de nouveau frapper. La panthère ouvrit des yeux surpris puis afficha un sourire carnassier.

"Taiga. Ce soir… Tu vas prendre cher."

"Ta gueule !" rougit le tigre. "Euh… T'es déguisé en quoi ?!"

"En chasseur évidemment ! Toi le lapin ! Moi le chasseur !"

Aomine caressa le torse nu du tigre. Oui parce que les deux seules bretelles qui l'habillaient et qui venaient régulièrement frotter ses tétons durcis du coup, ne pouvaient pas être considérées comme un vêtement. Il remonta sur son cou puis dans ses cheveux jusqu'à caresser ses jolies oreilles de lapin.

"Trop sexy. Trop trop sexy."

"Arrête… C'est ridicule."

Aomine prit la main de l'homme aux cheveux rouges pour la poser sur son entrejambe.

"Je te promets que c'est TRES sexy."

Kagami dégagea sa main. Il se sentait quand même ridicule, vulnérable, comme un petit animal sans défense. Il était un prédateur normalement, pas un bouffeur de carotte. Quoique… Y'a bien une carotte qu'il était toujours prêt à manger.

"Arrête on n'a pas le temps. On va être en retard."

Kagami se dirigea vers la porte, offrant son postérieur moulé dans un pantalon noir très très près du corps, décoré d'une ceinture avec une petite queue de lapin. Aomine bavait. Littéralement… dans son caleçon du moins. Il rejoignit le tigre, enfin… le lapin pour ce soir en quelques enjambées et tripota sa queue… de lapin… pour l'instant.

"Un god queue de lapin… putain un god queue de lapin !"

"QUOI ?!"

"Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé ?!"

"Pour ton cul peut-être mais pour le mien _NEVER_ ! J'accepte que ta queue c'est clair ?"

"T'énerve pas! Que tu es coincé mon Taiga."

Kagami énervé enfila sa veste. Il s'apprêta à retirer ses oreilles de lapin pour sortir mais Aomine le retint.

"Non. Tu sors avec ça sur la tête."

Kagami lui jeta un regard noir mais s'exécuta. Heureusement, sa veste cachait le reste de sa tenue… ou non-tenue pour le coup. Il était soudain content que cette soirée se déroule en plein hiver. Aomine avait suffisamment de coeur pour accepter qu'il porte une veste pour ne pas prendre froid.

Aomine aurait pu choisir n'importe quoi. Batman et Robin. Sherlock et Watson. Starsky et Hutch. Il y avait plein de possibilités. Mais non… le chasseur et le lapin ! Pfff… il aurait même accepté de porter le costume ridicule de Robin, juste pour pouvoir profiter de la vue d'Aomine en Batman. Mais il avait choisi ça. Un chasseur. C'était même pas sexy un chasseur. Il avait un look trop beauf avec sa chemise à carreaux, la petite veste sans manche à poches multiples, sa casquette doublée moumoute, les cache-oreilles qui pendaient et ses bottes en caoutchouc rentrées dans un vieux jean informe et beaucoup trop large. Kagami enrageait. Non seulement il portait un costume ridicule qui l'exposait mais en plus il ne pouvait pas se consoler avec son petit ami sexy.

Dans l'ascenseur, Aomine posa un baiser sur sa joue.

"Aller Taiga fais pas la gueule s'il te plaît. On va bien s'amuser."

"Parle pour toi !"

"Après la soirée… Je m'occuperai bien de toi pour me faire pardonner."

"Tu crois vraiment que je serais d'humeur ?"

"Ben… tu es tout le temps d'humeur pour ça…"

"Ouais mais d'habitude mon mec est sexy… là tu es juste…"

Kagami soupira et laissa sa phrase en suspens. Aucun adjectif ne lui venait à l'esprit. Aomine répondit sur un ton graveleux en rigolant.

"Quoi ? T'aime pas le look chasseur."

" _It's… gross._ "

Il prit à son tour la main de son amant pour la poser contre son entrejambe.

" _Feel it ? NOTHING !_ Pas de sexe depuis cinq jours… Je suis pas difficile pourtant dans ces cas-là."

"Je m'inquiète pas ! Quand j'aurai enlevé ces fringues… T'auras la trique rien qu'en me regardant."

Kagami soupira et sortit de l'ascenseur. Il se cacha dans son col en sentant aussitôt les regards des gens dans la rue sur lui. Ce que c'était humiliant. Aomine héla un taxi à la grande surprise de Kagami.

"Tu voulais pas qu'on prenne le métro ?"

"Je veux pas que tu me fasses la gueule toute la soirée. Et je veux qu'on s'amuse tous les deux."

"Tu aurais dû te douter que ce déguisement me plairait pas."

"Je voulais qu'on soit original. Et que tout le monde sache que c'est toi mon partenaire. Et j'avais pas prévu que tu commencerais ton stage avant cette soirée et que tu ne serais de retour qu'à la dernière minute."

Aomine soupira.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi Taiga."

Oublié le costume ridicule, Kagami glissa sa main dans celle de son petit ami. Ouais, la semaine avait été longue. Vraiment très longue, il porta la main à sa bouche pour embrasser sa paume. Aomine le regarda faire, hypnotisé. Il grogna de frustration. Ils arrivèrent enfin sur le lieu de la soirée, une des résidences immenses du seigneur Akashi. La fête battait son plein. Kagami serra la main d'Aomine dans la sienne.

"Euh… C'est un bal costumé géant ?! C'est quoi ce truc."

"Je sais pas…"

Ils s'avancèrent avec précaution dans l'allée après avoir payé le taxi. Ils croisèrent des déguisements plus variés les uns que les autres. La seule règle était d'être en duo. Il y avait tout un tas de célèbres couples : Bonnie and Clyde, César et Cléopâtre, Dannie et Sandy, Baby et Johnny ou même Hermione et Ron. Les premiers de leurs amis qu'ils croisèrent furent Midorima et Takao. Aomine regarda Midorima.

"Ok… je vois bien Zorro… mais lui il est en quoi ?"

"Bernardo."

"Ça veut dire qu'il va fermer sa gueule TOUTE la soirée ? Vraiment ?"

Takao jeta un regard noir à la panthère et ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa. Midorima expliqua stoïquement. C'est pas comme si Midorima savait expliquer les choses d'une autre manière de toute façon. Aucune émotion, de la précision, c'était tout ce qu'il aimait.

"Il a pris froid et est aphone. Je me suis dit que c'était de circonstance."

Aomine rigola. Puis Takao pointa les deux fauves du doigt. Kagami se renfrogna mais ouvrit sa veste, pour se déshabiller et Aomine annonça fier de lui.

"Le chasseur et le lapin."

Takao applaudit et rit silencieusement puis il sortit son appareil photo. Kagami protesta. Mais Aomine le força à prendre la pause malgré son air revêche. Midorima resta de marbre, il avait une réputation à tenir quand même. Mais il avait toutes les difficultés du monde à ne pas se foutre de la gueule du Kagami rouge pivoine qui se trimballait en costume de lapin playboy au bras d'un chasseur beauf à souhait. Il resta de marbre mais ne put s'empêcher une petite remarque.

"Ravissantes ces oreilles de lapin."

Takao pouffa de nouveau. Qu'est-ce qu'il était dégoûté de ne pas pouvoir parler ce soir. Aomine reprit son amant par la main pour s'éloigner.

"Bon on va se débarrasser de nos vestes."

Kagami se laissa entraîner sans protester, mais tête baissée. Midorima et Takao les regardèrent s'éloigner.

"Je ne pensais que Kagami était si bel homme."

Takao fronça les sourcils et tapa sur le ventre de son petit ami pour lui signifier d'arrêter de mater les beaux mecs. Même si, il avait raison le tigre était sacrément canon et putain de sexy dans cette tenue. Il sortit son téléphone pour écrire quelques mots et mit l'objet sous le nez du basketteur à lunettes. Midorima lut et sans montrer aucune émotion répondit.

"D'accord."

Takao regarda son petit ami choqué. Il mima avec sa bouche une question.

"Oui. Si tu veux, on pourra lui emprunter ce costume pour que tu puisses te faire un lapin."

Takao rassembla ses doigts pour former un coeur en direction de son petit ami qui rougit et se tourna.

"Oui oui. Moi aussi."

Kagami posa sa veste dans le vestiaire. Un vrai vestiaire, ce n'était pas juste une pièce de la maison aménagée pour l'occasion en vestiaire. Non non. C'était bel et bien un vestiaire d'une taille honorable. Oui au moins une fois et demi la taille de leur chambre. Kagami était impressionné par tout ce faste. Mais il oublia rapidement de l'être quand un corps chaud bien connu le plaqua contre le mur pour venir dévorer ses lèvres avec passion. Kagami et Aomine échangèrent un baiser fougueux, emplis de leur frustration et du manque. Aomine rompit le baiser à bout de souffle.

"Taiga putain… j'ai trop envie de toi…"

Kagami sourit.

"Moi aussi… finalement..."

Il regarda son petit ami avec un sourire espiègle.

"Cette maison est immense. Ça signifie beaucoup de pièces à explorer… beaucoup d'endroit où se cacher."

Il poussa son amant et sortit un lot de préservatifs de la poche de sa veste. Il les détacha un à un sans quitter de son regard lubrique le chasseur. Il se rapprocha de lui et en glissa un dans chacune de ses poches.

"Taiga… T'es sérieux ?"

"On ne peut plus sérieux. Je suis un lapin. Tu te rappelles de ce qu'on dit des lapins ?! Tu m'as forcé à porter ça… Tu as intérêt à en assumer les conséquences maintenant."

"On commence maintenant ?!"

"Hm… Non. On boit un verre, on dit bonjour à tout le monde… Akashi en particulier. Prends le temps de me désirer avant…"

Oui. Kagami voulait se venger un peu. Torturer son petit ami, quand il était -un peu- en colère était une de ses passions. Il ajouta avant d'avoir pu se retenir.

"Au moins, ce soir j'ai une petite chance pour que tu ne regardes que moi."

Aomine ne releva pas. Il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête avec son petit ami ce soir. C'était une discussion qu'ils avaient eu des milliers de fois. Et il savait que jamais Kagami n'accepterait que parfois son regard glisse sur les abdominaux d'un athlète ou la poitrine opulente d'une belle plante, juste parce que c'était beau. Kagami était jaloux et n'était pas un adepte du 'matage' lui, alors il n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'Aomine pouvait regarder les corps comme on regarde une oeuvre d'art sans pour autant avoir envie de toucher. Le seul qu'il voulait c'était lui et personne d'autre. Il savait le sentiment d'insécurité qui habitait son amant et faisait son possible pour le rassurer, mais il y avait toujours des fois où ça éclatait. Et particulièrement, après cinq jours sans se voir, Aomine se doutait que le trouillomètre du tigre était au plus bas. Il regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir pu profiter d'une soirée au calme pour se retrouver après cette semaine. Le week-end allait être trop court. Kagami repartait pour une semaine… Et ça durerait comme ça trois mois.

Aomine grogna.

"Ok. Alors allons boire un verre avant que je te fasse ta fête."

"Oh ! Ce sera d'abord le lapin qui fera la fête au chasseur !"

La panthère rigola.

"Ça me va !"

Les deux jeunes hommes rejoignirent la salle principale. Aussitôt Kagami sentit de nouveau l'exaspération le gagner, tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, hommes, femmes, tous.

"Putain Dai sérieux… Tu vas morfler je te préviens."

"D'accord ! D'accord ! Tiens le bar est par là."

Aomine entraîna son amant pour récupérer des verres. En passant devant un groupe de femmes, Kagami eut l'impression de sentir des doigts glisser sur lui, il frissonna de peur. Un homme siffla sur son passage et Kagami se serra contre le chasseur.

"Tu… Tu me laisses pas tout seul hein ?!"

"T'inquiète je compte pas te lâcher de la soirée ! D'accord pour exposer mon trésor un petit peu, mais pas moyen qu'on y touche !"

Kagami lui donna un coup dans les côtes.

"Exposé ?! _Bastard !_ Je ne suis pas un objet."

Aomine rigola. Il attrapa deux coupes de champagne, évidemment dans une soirée organisée par Akashi on ne pouvait pas boire de la bière, c'était champagne, grands vins ou rien. Ils se rapprochèrent ensuite des tables où étaient disposés des petits fours et Kagami se renfrogna.

"Oh… On aurait dû manger avant de venir. Je vais avoir faim avec ça."

"T'inquiète mon lapin, j'ai une grosse carotte qui t'attend."

"Ah ah ah." rigola très jaune le tigre-lapin.

Une main claqua ses fesses suivit d'un rire bien connu.

"So sexy Kagamicchi !"

"Oi ! Me touche pas !"

"En même temps… C'est tellement tentant. Tu partages ce soir Aominecchi ?"

"Même pas en rêve !" grogna la panthère.

Aomine était jaloux, mais il savait que Kise avait VRAIMENT des vues sur Kagami. Ça le mettait en rogne, dès que Kise l'évoquait. Kise était un de ses amis, mais la situation était tendue entre eux et le resterait probablement jusqu'à ce que le mannequin se trouve ENFIN quelqu'un d'autre.

"T'es déguisé en quoi toi ?"

Aomine montra l'accessoire caché dans son dos, un pauvre jouet en plastique qui ressemblait vaguement à une carabine.

"Chasseur. Et toi… A part que tu portes un costume classe ?"

"Je suis Lestat."

"Qui ?"

Kise sourit et dévoila ses fausses canines, c'était pas de l'accessoire de costume bon marché que tout un chacun peut trouver facilement, non non… C'était de vraies belles prothèses comme on en voit au cinéma.

"Mon Louis se promène quelque part."

"Je vois toujours pas."

Kagami leva les yeux au ciel, son amant n'était pas un adepte de cinéma. Alors que c'était quelque chose que lui et Kise partageaient.

"Entretien avec un vampire. Et qui est ton 'Louis' ?"

"Kurokocchi !"

"Oui ?"

Les deux fauves sursautèrent.

"Kuroko !"

"Tetsu !"

Le petit fantôme arborait lui aussi un magnifique costume trois pièces et de belles prothèses de canines et son air neutre habituel.

"Kagami-kun est très sexy. Aomine-kun prend des risques."

Aomine allait répondre mais il resta bouche-bée devant deux de leurs amis qui arrivaient, avant d'éclater d'un rire tonitruant.

"Rouge et Jaune ?! Sans déconner ! Vous avez osé ! Excellent !"

Il tapa sur l'épaule de Jaune.

"Ça te va trop bien mon grand !"

"Mine-chin tu es déguisé en quoi ?"

"En chasseur."

"Ah."

Himuro pouffa en voyant son meilleur ami.

" _So sexy bro' ! Let me take a pic' ! Alex needs to see ya !_ "

Kagami se facepalma.

" _No please… Don't..._ "

Mais bien évidemment, Himuro n'avait aucune pitié et se dépêcha de prendre sa photo et de l'envoyer en Amérique. Aomine commençait à s'impatienter.

"Bon… Il est où Akashi ?"

"Oh tu sais Aominecchi il doit être occupé avec tous les invités. Pourquoi t'as un truc à lui dire ?"

"Non. Rien de particulier ! Je veux juste… lui dire bonjour et le remercier pour l'invitation."

"C'est bien aimable de ta part Aomine-kun, nous le croiserons sûrement à un moment dans la soirée."

Il se renfrogna. Mais non ! Ce n'était pas 'à un moment' qu'il voulait le croiser lui ! C'était maintenant. Il en avait marre que tout le monde lui rappelle à quel point son mec était sexy, alors qu'il ne pouvait même pas en profiter. Kagami s'amusa de la réaction de son petit ami. Bien fait pour lui.

Cela faisait maintenant plus deux heures qu'ils étaient arrivés, la piste de danse était pleine et toujours pas d'Akashi en vue. Ce n'était pas possible. Le chasseur commençait sérieusement à perdre son sang-froid avec ce lapin qui le cessait d'agiter sa petite queue devant lui. Il se consolait en mangeant, Kagami avait eu peur d'avoir faim, mais pour l'instant les plats ne désemplissaient pas ! Comme à Poudlard -oui ça c'était un film qu'il avait vu quand même, il n'était pas totalement ignare non plus dans le septième art-, quelqu'un se servait et pouf un petit four tout neuf et tout chaud apparaissait à sa place, sans même qu'on ait vu l'ombre d'un serveur. Y'avait pas à dire, le service des Akashi était parfait. Et le top c'était que ça marchait aussi avec la boisson, il avait bu combien de coupes déjà ? Il avait perdu le compte. Kagami semblait un peu pompette lui aussi, s'il continuait à boire peut-être oublierait-il cette histoire d'aller saluer Akashi. Mais tout ce champagne c'était bien beau, mais il allait devoir trouver les commodités rapidement, oui parce que dans une maison comme celle-là ce n'était pas des sanitaires ou des toilettes, mais bien des commodités.

"Oi Taiga. Faut que j'aille pisser."

Kagami savait qu'Aomine lui demandait de l'accompagner. Mais il n'avait pas encore assez bu pour oublier la condition avant de commencer leurs réjouissances.

"Ok! Je bouge pas de là. Je t'attends."

Aomine soupira mais se fraya un chemin parmi les convives pour trouver le lieu qu'il cherchait. Comme il se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée où le majordome qui les avaient salués en arrivant attendait toujours derrière son petit comptoir.

"Puis-je vous aider Aomine-san ?"

"Euh… Vous me connaissez ?"

"Je connais tous les amis d'Akashi-sama. Cela fait partie de mon travail monsieur."

"Ah… D'accord. Euh… Oui je cherchais les toilettes."

"Peut-être pourriez-vous profiter des commodités dont vous disposez dans la chambre qu'Akashi-sama a mis à votre disposition pour la nuit."

Ahahah ! Il savait bien qu'on disait 'commodités' dans ce genre d'endroit… Quoi ?! Une chambre ? Pour lui ?

"Euh… Vous êtes sûr ?"

"Oui bien-sûr. Cet hôtel particulier compte trente-cinq chambres. Akashi-sama les a toutes faites préparer pour permettre à ses amis de profiter pleinement de la soirée. Un petit déjeuner vous sera servi dans vos chambres à l'heure que vous souhaitez demain matin. Pour ceux qui ne pourront dormir sur place Akashi-sama a fait préparer les voitures."

"Ouah… ça c'est du grand Akashi."

L'homme prit une clé sur un tableau et la tendit à Aomine.

"Chambre quinze. Premier étage par l'escalier de droite."

"Merci."

"C'est moi. Passez une bonne soirée Aomine-san."

Aomine aurait aimé découvrir la chambre avec Kagami, mais il avait vraiment besoin d'aller se soulager. Il monta rapidement. Arrivé en haut, la panthère fut impressionnée, alors que la musique jouait au rez-de-chaussée, aucun son ne filtrait à l'étage. Il marchait sur une moquette épaisse, ajoutée à sa grâce féline habituelle il pouvait jouer les ninjas. Il rigola tout seul et trouva enfin sa chambre. Il entra dans une pièce immense avec une lit King size, la déco était soft mais un rien romantique. Il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier Akashi. Kagami allait a-do-rer. Il ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur la salle de bain de la chambre. Il ne put retenir un sifflement d'admiration. Décidément, Kagami allait kiffer. Une baignoire immense où deux grands gaillards comme eux tiendraient facilement. Incroyable ! Aomine sourit, s'imaginant déjà ce qu'il ferait au tigre dans cette baignoire. Il se dépêcha d'uriner. Ou son imagination allait l'obliger à soulager un autre besoin. Il devait convaincre son petit ami et vite.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Kise profita de l'absence de la panthère pour inviter le tigre à danser. Kagami accepta. Dès le départ de son amant, il s'était senti si vulnérable. Il détestait vraiment ce costume. Profitant d'un slow, Kise se pencha dans son cou, le tigre sentait terriblement bon et sentir son corps presque nu là contre le sien.

"Oi Kise ! Tiens toi tranquille."

"Mais Kagamicchi… Je veux juste boire ton sang !"

Kise enfouit son visage dans le cou du garçon. Kagami s'apaisa aussitôt.

"T'es toujours heureux avec Aominecchi hein ?"

"... Kise… Je te l'ai déjà dit… Même sans Dai… Je t'apprécie énormément. Mais… pas comme ça."

"Je sais. Je sais. Laisse-moi juste mon lot de consolation."

Kagami rigola.

"Baka !"

Kise se redressa.

"Allons chercher une autre coupe ! La soirée n'est pas terminée !"

Kagami suivit le mannequin jusqu'au bar en souriant. Kise était vraiment un mec adorable, mais il le voyait comme un frère au même titre qu'Himuro. Kagami avait finalement réussi à passer outre son costume, innocent. Pourtant une grande partie des convives étaient à présent des chasseurs très envieux de tirer un lapin ce soir.

Aomine lui le remarqua en rejoignant Kise et Kagami. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il commençait à trouver déplaisant tous ces regards posés sur SON mec. Il était vraiment temps qu'il garde le tigre pour lui. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille du lapin et enfouit son nez dans son cou.

"J'ai découvert un truc de malade Taiga… Sérieux… Tu veux pas qu'on oublie Akashi ?"

"Mais c'est la condition."

"J'ai assez attendu… S'il te plaît."

Kise regarda les deux hommes.

"Pourquoi vous cherchez Akashi ?"

"Tu sais où il est ?"

Kise haussa les épaules.

"Ouais dans la seconde salle là-bas."

"Quoi ?! Y'a une autre salle ?"

"Oui. Pour les gens qui aiment pas danser."

"Ohhh ! On y va Taiga."

Le tigre rigola et se laissa entraîner jusqu'à la seconde salle. Malgré les costumes très variés, l'ambiance dans cette salle était nettement plus studieuse. Kagami commençait à avoir vraiment trop bu et désinhibé par l'alcool il devenait encore plus sexy et imprudent. Il gloussa à l'oreille de son amant.

"En fait, là on est dans la salle des gens qui savent pas s'amuser mais qui font semblant. Regarde-les ! Sont tous coincés."

Aomine rigola. Il repéra aussitôt l'empereur dans sa magnifique robe rouge et le rejoignit. Akashi, _the Red Queen_ , les salua.]

"Bonsoir. Kagami ton costume fait parler de lui. J'avais hâte de le voir. Il est parfaitement coordonné au mien."

Aomine n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont l'empereur regardait son petit ami. _Attends depuis quand Akashi s'intéressait aux mecs ? A moins que lui aussi soit du genre à bouffer à tous les râteliers. Si ça se trouve en vrai Akashi c'est un gros pervers._

"Hm… Non… mais tu vois il a pas pris sa montre. C'est pas le bon lapin… Et d'ailleurs c'est qui ton partenaire ?"

"Oh oui ! Vous ne l'avez pas encore croisé ? Momoi est Alice."

"Satsu ?! Ah non tiens c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas encore vu ce soir. Euh… Pourquoi c'est Satsu ton partenaire en fait ?"

"J'espère que vous passez un bon moment et que vous appréciez le confort de ma maison, on s'occupe bien de vous ?"

Akashi avait éludé la question et Aomine n'y avait vu que du feu. Kagami était habituellement plus affûté sur ce genre des petites choses, mais ce soir il était vraiment trop bourré.

"Parfait ! Merci pour la chambre ! Elle est ouf."

"De rien Aomine."

"Quelle chambre ?"

Kagami se colla à la panthère. Aomine sourit.

"Oh bah comme tu en parles, je vais te faire visiter et t'expliquer en chemin. Akashi merci. On se voit plus tard."

Akashi hocha la tête poliment, sachant parfaitement, puisqu'il sait toujours tout, quelles étaient les idées de l'ancien As de Teiko.

Kagami suivit son chasseur et rigola.

"Hm… ça y est c'est le moment où je vais me faire manger par un chasseur ?"

"Exactement. Dis donc t'as un peu trop bu non ?"

"Hm… Je crois que les dernières coupes étaient de trop."

Il gloussa.

"Ouais. Je suis un peu bourré là… Finalement, je crois que le chasseur va tirer le lapin en premier !"

"Ça me va tant que tu t'endors pas !"

"Alors c'est quoi cette histoire de chambre ?"

"Akashi nous a fait préparer une chambre pour qu'on passe la nuit ici."

"Quoi ?! Mais il aurait dû prévenir… j'ai pas de fringues de rechange."

"On s'en fiche… tu vas voir la chambre va te plaire."

Aomine ouvrit la porte et laissa son petit ami le précéder à l'intérieur, il glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et embrassa son épaule.

"Ouah… Ce lit… Ouah. C'est immense."

"T'as pas vu la salle de bain."

"Hein ?!"

Aomine le poussa jusqu'à la petite porte.

"Dai… faut absolument qu'on prenne un bain."

"Quand tu auras dessoulé un peu."

Kagami se retourna dans les bras de son amant et sourit en le repoussant gentiment, il fouilla une de ses poches et sortit un préservatif, il se caressa sensuellement.

"Le lapin est chaud…"

Kagami retira la casquette ridicule de la tête de la panthère. Aomine se délesta de ses vêtements bien trop encombrants et du pantalon du tigre. Il ne restait que les manchettes, le noeud papillon, les oreilles et la queue de lapin. Kagami sourit en regardant avec gourmandise l'érection de son homme, il sourit.

"Le lapin doit manger sa carotte."

"Bordel… Taiga… T'es tellement sexy!"

"Hm… Je peux l'être encore plus…"

Il s'agenouilla devant la panthère, embrassa son ventre, ses cuisses, ses bourses. Il les lécha et les suçota.

"Hm… Taiga… s'il te plaît…"

Kagami sourit et parcourut toute la longueur du membre tendu de sa langue humide, plusieurs fois faisant gémir son propriétaire et supplier une nouvelle fois. Alors seulement, il lécha avec insistance le gland avant de le suçoter puis de prendre enfin le membre entier en bouche.

"Oh… C'est trop bon… Tu fais ça tellement bien."

Kagami le suça lentement, très lentement. Le torturant à sa manière. Aomine gémissait, appréciant et en même temps insatisfait par cette douce torture. Soudain, Kagami relâcha son sexe. Il le regarda sans comprendre. Alors le tigre se lécha les doigts goulûment en le regardant intensément dans les yeux. A genoux, les cuisses légèrement écartées, il se cambrait vers l'avant offrant une vue parfaite, et Aomine comprit qu'il en avait parfaitement conscience, sur ses reins et ses fesses surmontés de cette queue de lapin.

"Oui… encore plus sexy."

Kagami cessa enfin de lécher ses doigts satisfaits. Il sourit au garçon aux cheveux bleus.

"... d'accord… encore plus alors."

Il reprit sa fellation en se mettant à quatre pattes. Les cuisses écartées et la croupe bien relevée, il se pénétra de ses doigts lubrifiés de salive. Aomine gémit.

"... encore plus ?"

Kagami commença à bouger les hanches et à gémir. Aomine repoussa gentiment le lapin, s'il continuait il allait jouir dans sa bouche.

"Je veux voir ton cul… Maintenant…"

Kagami donna un peu plus de la voix, gémissant plus franchement maintenant que la grosse queue de son amant ne le bâillonnait plus. Aomine s'agenouilla à son tour pour l'embrasser avidement, avant de le contourner. Il se mordit la lèvre en observant les doigts du tigre pénétrer son intimité. Il embrassa sa croupe sans l'empêcher de continuer son oeuvre. Il lécha ses bourses et Kagami gémit un peu plus fort, il caressa son sexe et le lapin agita ses oreilles en se cambrant un peu plus. Aomine se lécha lui aussi les doigts et en joignit deux à ceux du Tigre. Kagami cria.

"Prends-moi!"

Aomine ne se fit pas prier et s'exécuta après avoir mis le préservatif. Il prit soin de ne pas y aller trop brusquement, contrairement à lui, qui trouvait que ça donnait un peu de piquant, Kagami n'aimait pas avoir mal. Il le supportait, mais si la douleur était trop forte il ne prenait pas de plaisir. Alors Aomine, posa une main douce et chaude dans le bas du dos du Tigre et doucement le pénétra attentif à la moindre crispation, mais ce soir Kagami était désireux. Il bougea de lui-même les hanches pour qu'il s'enfonce en lui au plus vite. Il gémit.

" _Oh Fuck…_ ça fait trop longtemps… Dai bouge…"

Aomine rassuré, commença à bouger d'abord lentement, appréciant de sentir l'étroitesse du Tigre autour de son sexe. Kagami se cambra et s'activa lui aussi accompagnant ses mouvements en émettant des sons si érotiques, entre le grognement et le feulement. Sa voix envahissait la pièce, au plus grand plaisir d'Aomine.

"Oh… Taiga… C'est si bon…"

Aomine plongeait de plus en plus vite dans la cavité brûlante. La queue et les oreilles du lapin tressautaient à chaque fois que leur corps se rencontraient. Kagami criait presque à présent, excitant d'avantage Aomine. L'alcool, l'abstinence, oui pour les deux fauves cinq jours étaient très long, et la magie du moment ils approchaient rapidement de l'orgasme. Aomine se pencha sur le lapin et embrassa le haut de son dos, souffla sur sa nuque et le fit frissonner. Ses muscles se contractèrent autour du sexe de la panthère qui ne dû qu'à un important effort de volonté pour ne pas venir tout de suite. Aomine glissa une main sur le ventre du Tigre et commença à caresser son érection. Kagami gémit de plaisir. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour jouir en rugissant.

"DAIKI !"

Il se déversa sur la riche moquette de la chambre. Aomine sourit.

"Oui… Je suis là… Je viens Taiga."

Après quelques derniers mouvements de bassin, il jouit à son tour.

Haletant les deux hommes se retrouvèrent allonger sur le sol. Aomine se mit à rire.

"Cette soirée est juste géniale !"

"Hm… J'en veux encore…"

"Ouais ?"

Kagami se redressa, cette fois le lapin soumit le chasseur et marqua son corps de suçons. Le tigre était jaloux et possessif. Mais Aomine aimait la sauvagerie de son amant dans l'intimité. Après ce second round, ils décidèrent de se doucher. La douche se transforma en une nouvelle occasion pour Aomine de s'offrir au tigre. Malgré ce que tous leurs amis sous entendaient sans cesse, en fait tous persuadés que Kagami était le soumis, Aomine était bien plus souvent le dominé. Depuis qu'il avait découvert l'orgasme anal, sa vie sexuelle avait pris un tout autre tournant et gagnée en intensité.

Après cette douche, ils se rhabillèrent. Evidemment, Kagami avait grand besoin de remplir son estomac après ça. Aomine ne semblait plus vouloir le lâcher, il le collait et embrassait son cou l'empêchant de marcher correctement. Kagami laissait faire.

"Il nous reste combien de préservatif."

"Trois. On mange et on remonte…"

"On mange, on dit bonjour à Momoi… Et on remonte."

"Quoi ?! Mais non ? Ça faisait pas partie du deal !"

Kagami regarda son amant avec un sourire pervers.

"Eh bien… les règles ont changé !"


End file.
